Demon to TBear
by GenbokuGankua214
Summary: I looked at her, memorizing every detail of her angelic face. Rin was so beautiful and best of all, she was mine… OOC and AU


Looking back, I do not know what to think. That old man up there called God has always been on my case, just as he keeps up with the devil. He is always after me for something, but I cannot complain, I am a demon. You know, that old man up there just loves to tease me as well. His worst joke was when he turned me into a teddy bear…

My father was a powerful demon, the devil's best man, but he fell in love with a fallen angel. Banished from the Heavens, yet she was still an angel. The devil could not accept the woman who is my mother, knowing that when my father bonded his life to her like any other demon to their mates, his life would end faster than a full demon bond and slower than a full demon-angel bond. So to keep someone like my father by his side, even after my father died, the devil was more than happy to let them be, as long as the child they conceived belonged to him. That broke my mother's heart because demon-angel bonds could only produce one child. The reason for this being that it takes the father's life to give life to the child; and the fact of life remains stable in its endeavor to insist that a person can only lose their life once before being reborn.

Now, the devil is not entirely cold-hearted. Feeling some sympathy, he gave a potion to my mother, which allowed her to conceive two children instead of one. Sadly, the potion caused my father to die a few days later. Four months after his death, my twin brother and I were born. My brother looked very much like my father, but the devil chose me because of what he sensed in me.

In my childhood alone, I surpassed my father and my brother without any effort at all. When it came to power, I had inherited both mother's and father's powers. The two sets of powers did not collide and as you can tell, they did not destroy me either. The devil often says that I act more like my father than my mother and from the few times that I met her in my childhood, I agreed. Growing up, my teachers said that I far surpassed my father: strength, power, agility, ability, speed, and accuracy. Basically, I surpassed them in everything, physically and mentally.

As a child to my teens into my adulthood, God was in my life frequently. The old man hunted me down often and sometimes, I would seek him out. He became a key part of my life, no matter how much he bothered me at times. At first, I was afraid to accept him, but when I did, I kept him a close safeguarded secret. Until one day, the devil told me a secret, one that he did not even tell to my father…God talked to him too. Although it was usually him being scolded, it was just another sign to show that he cared. So from that day that the Devil told me his secret, we shared it between us as we can talk to God together, and I've been more open to the old man.

My trust in God and the side of the devil that only I knew became unfaltering. Of course, I could not abandon my true nature and not kill, not be a demon. I am supposed to kill and live at the devil's whim to insure the balance set in the world by God. It was impossible, unthinkable for me to fall in love…but I did.

One day, when I was free from assignments, I was lying on a stone bench in Lilith's garden. I was thinking about the strange conversation I had with the devil and God yesterday. First, God has a surprise for me and second, the devil says an apology for no specified reason. Then, the two tell me it will be okay. What will be okay? Did I miss something?

All of a sudden, one of God's angels flies down to me with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. I growled at him to go away, but he did not falter as he told me that God had sent him to me. For a while, I sat staring off into space, considering what God wanted and why he sent this angel. When I finally accepted, I did not even get a chance to process what happened next. Before I could say a word, the angel had his sword drawn and struck at me…I was betrayed…

When I next opened my eyes, I was in one of those human manufacturing factories. I could not move any of my limbs and the humans were larger than I was. All of my demon powers were sealed off and I was helpless.

A human picked me up and placed me in a box. I wanted to growl at the wretched ingrate, but I could not move anything. Once I entered that box, I realized what I had been turned into…a teddy bear.

Keeping track of time felt pointless, so I played along. In sequence, I was placed on a shelf with other teddy bears in a human gift shop and watched as the lights went on every morning and off every evening. The humans had many costumers and the bears around me were bought, yet I was left behind. It was easy to tell me the arrival of holidays and the change of seasons from what the humans did to the store.

At last, the day came when the humans looked at me and talked about throwing me to the trash. I was split in half. There was happiness at leaving the wretched store and angry that they thought to throw me away! Then, a few days later, a strange woman came into the store. For some reason, when I looked at her, she reminded me of Lilith, a mother who was fun, crazy, and lovingly embarrassing, yet cold-hearted in her actions. She came my way and stared at me through her dark sunglasses. In her expressions, I could tell she was thinking about something. After a few moments, she turned away. All of a sudden, she grabbed something off a shelf, then turned back to me and took me off the shelf. The object she had taken off the other shelf was a cheap unique-looking journal. Looking down at me, she said with a sweet motherly smile on her face, "I hope Rin will love you."

I do not know why, but in that instant I knew. This woman was bringing me to the one that the devil and God had wanted me to meet. As of that moment though, I did not get why I had to be a teddy bear to meet her…

When we reached the woman's townhouse, she placed me on the couch, facing the door, and placed the journal in my arms. It was held in place by the black heart I was to hold in my stuffed paws. Seeing no movement for hours, I felt like I was waiting for a teenage girl. Instead, a few hours later, an eight-year-old girl with so much energy walked through the door. Without having to be told, she ran and launched herself at me with so much power that she fell off the couch with me in a tight embrace. She did not even pay any heed to the journal. From her reaction, I remembered what her mom said in the gift shop and wondered why she had said, "I hope…"

My answer was given to me a couple of hours later. She disposed of me after jumping like crazy and taking the journal to her room. After those short hours of affection, she left me alone on her couch and I watched as the years passed by. I liked to watch her. For a hum, for any person I have ever met or creature I have ever seen, she was the most interesting thing on this earth I had ever encountered.

Rin was a pretty girl, cute whenever she smiled joyfully or just plain looked innocent. Her eyes were a lively sort of brown that sparkled gold in the light so obviously, her skin was so pale white and fair that she reminded me of a ghost at night, and her hair was a deep set dark brown with the natural colors of red and gold being illuminated in the light. She was always thin, but from what I saw, she was strong. There was a peculiar fire in her that burned so wildly, but the type of fire it was made that aspect terrible. There was a natural air of nobility about her, just as I found her that her mannerisms were very misleading in contrast to her ever-changing mood, especially to whatever poor fool she decided to use them on.

At nine years old, towards the end of third grade, she changed. Her smiles became feigned and she held onto me often. When she was sure that her mom was asleep, either she'd stare at me for hours with sadness and loneliness in her eyes or would bring me to her room, bury us into the sheets of her bed, and cry fiercely as she seemed to hold onto me for dear life.

I learned many things about Rin during those breakdowns and most definitely surprised me. Rin was crying to her father, grandfathers, her ancestors, her cousins, and to God. All of the family members that she cried to were either dead or dying. Then, when she cried to God, she was asking all of these questions and requests that I couldn't begin to believe were coming from her, "God, are you there? Can you really hear me? Are you with me now? Can you send an angel to end my suffering? Can you forgive me for my hate? Will you forgive me for my disbelief? Can you give back my dad? Please give me back my dad, even if only for a moment. I need to see him and have him tell it is all right. Please answer me and tell me you will not abandon me. Do not abandon me as they did. Do not take my mom away, please do not take her away. Does mom love me? If I died, would she cry? Why I feel so alone? Why do I want to die? Is it worth it? Is life worth it? Why cannot I die? Why cannot something kill me right now? Can you send an angel to kill me? God, please kill me…" Her breakdowns happened more and more often as the weeks passed on and she relied on me more and more. It came to the point that she would need me three times a day, every day of the week.

Sometime after she turned ten, she changed yet again. She would stare at me for hours. Then she would stare at the knives in the kitchen. I knew from her expressions that she no longer thought of killing herself, but when I saw her suddenly break down all the time, I knew something was still wrong. One time, she got close enough for me to hear what she said when she broke down so spontaneously. Again, the things she said took me by surprise. "Oh God, please forgive me. I am a bad girl, I am very bad. I belong in Hell, I belong with the devil. I am sorry, I am so sorry. I know it is bad, but I hate them. I want them dead. I want them gone! Take me away from them, take them from me!! Oh no, I'm bad, I'm very bad…" Her thoughts were of the murder of her family.

Thankfully, that period ended within a couple months, except it opened to a problem far worse. Again, she took me back and held onto me as if for life. This time however, she was afraid to go to sleep because of the murderous nightmares, but she did not want to stay awake in reality. She had gone back to her suicidal ways, though not as strong. The nightmares were what got her. At one point, she started telling me. As her trust in me grew in those few months of comfort, I could actually feel my demon powers awakening, but not nearly enough to free myself of that wretched prison. Rin was a natural good girl, bad temper, crazy, and random though, but still good. Hearing, I had often wondered if God and the devil felt sad that a good girl, once so undeniably innocent became the girl who needed me. I do not know.

Once the months had passed by, she had gotten over it by herself. She had few relapses and worked hard to overcome. Her mental strength was surprising. After that, I rather wished she had stayed dependent on me, but that was foolish. Again, she discarded me and I watched as the months pass from the couch. I was still able to keep up with her life because she spent most of her time on the couch I was on, working on the floor, or just walking around the downstairs. After she left me, I noticed that she had gotten into writing and would always slip into daydreams as often as a human has to drink water a day. Also, I had finally heard her singing voice. It was beautiful and quite unique compared to the music I heard from her mother, brother, and herself. Just hearing her voice was a highlight of my day. As she got older, her breakdowns died out and she was constantly daydreaming. At one point, it became so extreme that she would walk around the downstairs in circles for hours, deep in thought and not minding her surroundings as her daydreams took over her reality. Watching her, I felt lonely for the first time in my life. Although, she did take me upstairs every few months to sleep with her and that is when she seemed to be herself, instead of putting on that façade I often saw her portraying to her friends and family. I was thankful for that.

When she entered high school, she was pretty, though her past showed on her face by changing its shine to a dark glow. Then again, there was one exception…when she was alone with me. Once she entered high school, she took me back and kept me. On her lap as she did her homework, on her lap as she wrote a story or surfed the net, in her arms as she slept at night, in her arms as she just wanted to embrace me while she fell into her constant daydreams, and beside her as she napped during the day, that was where I belonged, she said. Only when she was with me did she reveal herself entirely, no one else. It was only me.

Sometimes at night, she would start talking to me and she would answer for me. Although, there was this one time that she really got me. She had stayed up for hours, doing her homework last minute as always. When she came to the bed, she snuggled up to me and tried to sleep. With her touch that night, something in me sparked. I do not know what it was, but I think I was half-asleep and half-awake. Fully conscious beside me though, she had said all of a sudden, "Sesshomaru Arreg, please don't." That was my name. Whatever she was seeing and reacting to was the way I was half dreaming of her. It was because of this that I was unsure. Was I subconsciously using my demonic powers as I was half-asleep? Yes, my demon powers had awakened, but not enough. In my so-called dreams, I was able to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her and the way she reacted to me in the dreams was the way she was reacting out in reality. All of the sounds she made, her expressions, and her actions were exactly as I dreamed her.

After months of this, I gave in and succumbed to it, doing with her as I could and wanted. Of course, I couldn't touch her for real, I couldn't feel her the same, and I couldn't bury myself in her, so I had to deal with what I had. We would talk, I would give her advice, I'd tease her, she'd tell me to go away, and all the same, overall, she needed me. My powers awakened more and more, surprising at how much faster they grew. I think she could feel it too.

When she reached sophomore year, I could feel her kiss, and I could feel her skin with my hands, but it took so much energy to sustain. She told me again and again not to, except the sacrifice of energy was worth it. The awakening of my powers still grew at an exponential rate. If I had been an ordinary demon, with the rate my powers were awakening at, I would have been free. Sadly, since I was born and raised as second only to the devil, it would take years more for me to fully awaken.

At last, when it came to college, she had chosen to stay in a dorm. I did not care to hear where we were going, as long as I was with her. Yes, I said we. She took me with her and for that I was glad. Rin was not the type of girl that took what other people said. As long as she liked herself, as long as she was comfortable with herself, who cared what others thought, except for me. When we entered her college and after she met her roommate, it struck me. Was MY darling Rin still pure? There were nights in high school that she did not come home, but I did not think to suspect anything since her mom was fine with it. It made me so uncomfortable that for the first few nights, I barely talked to her and that upset her. I took those couple of nights and pondered everything from before she entered college. What I took into account were her late nights, her attraction to both guys and girls, and how she seemed to despise guys more than she could ever girls.

Then one night, I got my answer. It was not just the answer to if she was still pure, but also to why I had to be a teddy bear when I met her. Her roommate accidentally lost her key a couple of days before and unfortunately, one of my precious Rin's stalkers got a hold of it. While her roommate was out and Rin was studying diligently, the foolish human dared to come and try to take my precious treasure. Taking her by surprise, the vile human grabbed a hold of my Rin and slammed her to the bed. He was quite strong, leaving my Rin powerless. As a last resort, she had called out my name. It infuriated me that I could not help her.

In my anger, I had not realized that my demon powers had fully awakened and I was in my true form. The male human was caught in surprise and I quickly grabbed him with my claws, strangled him, and transported him to Hell. When the damn bastard was gone, I stood up, but then I froze and that is how I got here, to this very moment. I know she is still conscious, I can hear her…her steady breathing.

"Sesshomaru Arreg?"

I could feel a lump build in my throat. Would she accept me? Would she turn away saying I am a traitor? Would she just refuse me?

"You were my teddy bear this entire time?"

Slowly, almost as if I was a human trying to move with his feet in solid stone blocks, I turned back to face her. The expression on her face was sadness, hope, confusion, and…need. She must feel so betrayed because of what I have done.

Admitting defeat, I nodded my head, but quickly averted my gaze. I couldn't stand to see her face. I could not stand knowing that my precious Rin would deny me or turn away…I just could not.

"Really?"

Happiness, I felt a bit of happiness of her voice. That is when I turned to her and I found her smiling at me. She was happy!

"I sort of already knew that you were my teddy."

It is her smile and that cute little expression of hers where she sticks out her tongue and winks. Only I know that expression, only me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and took her face in her hands. She did not fight me. Instead, she met my gaze, and this time there was innocence and happiness. I have been waiting too long for her to show me, to show me this…love. That is it. What I could not seem to comprehend before. My feelings for her are love. I love her.

Our lips met and molded together. Her lips were soft and smooth as they had always been. It was so light. I wanted more. I was desperate. I licked her lips, begging her to let me in. She complied. Without another thought, I shot my tongue into her mouth as I pushed her back on the bed. Fire, warmth, I could feel her warmth and I had yet to bury myself in her yet. I was dying for more. As if with a mind of their own, my hands slipped into her hair, moving to the arch of her back and down her curves. I broke our kiss, making to trace ever line and feature of her.

"Arreg…"

Taking my sweet time, I pulled off her shirt and easily unhooked her bra as I trailed my kisses down her neck and followed her collarbone. Her skin was so smooth and supple, burning beneath my kisses. It took a moment more for me to notice that she already had my shirt off. Her slender fingers brushed lightly along the surface of my burning skin, torturing me ever so erotically. Still so torturous, even though it was right in my reach. I shifted her a bit before I could take off her pants.

"Arreg…you've seen me so many times, why-?"

"It's because before, I couldn't arouse you."

She was right. After her sophomore year, she often took off all of her clothes during the summertime. When it became so hot that she could not, she would wake up in the middle of the night just to strip naked before cuddling up with me again. There were actually more than a couple of times that she had taken me into her bathroom and gave me a full view as she walked out from the shower without a towel, hugged me tightly first, and then started dressing. It was torture watching her all these years, taunting me with her petite nicely honed body and subtle satisfactory curves.

"I love you, Rin…"

When I had her naked, I could not help staring. Her lively brown eyes really sparkled gold and amber more obviously now. Before her skin was so pale white and fair, but now it was not pale, yet as white and soft as a white rose and just as fair. The length of her deep-set dark brown hair had grown past her hips, falling in mild waves like delicate threads of silk. On her cheeks was a light blush, though I saw no nervousness in her eyes…only love.

I kissed circles around her naval, sending shivers up her spine. Her body trembled at my touch, whereas her delicious scent only permeated the air further. She had a natural human scent, but did not choose to mask it. I liked it, compared to all the male and female humans that used those disgusting things called perfumes and colognes. No, Rin had the natural human scent and a mixture of sandalwood-amber shea butter and cherries to go with it. This was her scent and I loved it.

I ran my fingers lightly on her skin, barely brushing skin of her inner thighs. She moaned. Her breathing was heavier than mine was and we were both taking short deep breaths. It was torture.

God, I am sorry, but I have to tell you now. The devil was right. Sin is wonderful, especially this sin. I am sorry if that offends you, except I cannot help it. Sinning with her is too wonderful.

"Arreg, please…"

She was staring down at me, focusing on my eyes as I hovered over her core. I know what she wants and I am more than willing. Obliging to her request, I gave a short lick to her entrance. A quick shiver traveled through her limbs and she squeaked. It was cute. Fulfilling her request one more time, I gave a longer lick. Her juices flowed from her. I could feel my head spinning with her arousal.

I snaked my way up and met her face to face. I leaned on one elbow as I kept my fingers light upon her entrance, playing lightly, teasing her.

"P-Please…"

I nodded and thrust two fingers inside her. She gasped and arched into me. Twisting and pumping, she reacted to each movement I made with my fingers. When I thought she was ready, I thrust another finger in, stretching her walls. This time she moaned, shivered, and arched her back. The smile that came to my lips was too natural to suppress.

"Oh, Oh please…"

Begging was not something she did normally, but this is her third time. Did she need it that badly?

Still pumping my fingers inside her, I stared down at her breasts. Stir of the moment, I licked her left nipple. In response, she gasped and shivered. When I did it again, she moaned. The sound of her moans was music to my ears.

As she responded less to my fingers, I nipped her nipple and bit it, licking and sucking and nipping. It hardened in no time and I moved to the other to do just the same. She was moaning and breathing so heavily, I found it hard to control myself. My length was hardening at the mere sound of her voice. It hurt like hell, but this was her first time. I needed restraint, plenty of restraint.

"A-Arreg…I-I need you…"

"Hm?"

"Oh goddammit, Arreg! Screw me already!!"

Now this was the Rin I knew very well. I pulled my fingers from her core and positioned myself. She was furious, anger burning in the brown depths of her eyes. In return, I merely smirked at her. I leaned in closer, our lips brushing barely against each other, and whispered, "This will hurt."

Before she could a word, I thrust into her and absorbed her scream in a kiss. I broke her barrier. Now she was mine. Tears flowed from her eyes like the waters of a stream. There was nothing I could to ease the pain, except to stay still and encourage her. I licked at her tears, which seemed to help a bit, even if only a little.

When her tears started to slow down, I pulled out and thrust back in. She moaned her pleasure obvious in its depths. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms at my back and held onto me as tightly as before, her nails digging into my flesh. Slowly, I took a rhythm, watching her grow accustom to it and join me. I dug my claws into the sheets, fighting for more power and speed. No, for that breath-taking climax, I needed to change her position. I needed more power, more speed. I needed to go deeper

With one quick motion, I flipped her onto her front and entered from the back. A moan louder than those moments before escaped her lips as I gained back my rhythm. I held her at the waist, drilling into her. I was falling into reckless abandon. The slickness from our sweat-covered bodies allowed me more speed and I could go deeper. I could tell from her moans, I was hitting the spot she needed.

Her climax was coming fast and so was mine. I sped up my thrusts, pumping a few more times until my scorching demonic speed seared into her mortal womb. A blinding white light shook me as she had clamped onto me so tightly, I saw stars. Oh god, did she feel good!

She fell to the bed, exhausted, whereas I fell upon her. I did not want to crush her. With the last of my strength, I pulled out of her and moved to her side.

I looked at her, memorizing every detail of her angelic face. Rin was so beautiful and best of all, she was mine…

I knew I had always liked her roommate. After hearing what happened, Rin's roommate moved out, feeling that it was her fault of what had almost happened. So that left me and my precious with a room to the two of us alone. Rin had accepted no other roommates and there was plenty of more room in the dorm. I think I am starting to like these attributes of the human world. They work in my favor.

Everything Rin was learning, I had learned a couple centuries ago before I was ten. As for her field of specialty, I have no idea what exactly she is doing. I know what she is learning, but there is barely any similarity between the subjects. She is one hell of a good writer, yet she is specializing in math and medicine. It is going to be a while before I understand her reasoning. Just because I know what is being taught here, that does not mean that I know the way their education works.

Again, our days passed on, but our relationship was the same. Just like before, she hugged me in her sleep and I loved her as I always had. The only difference was that now, there was nothing like a wall between us. My darling Rin, I never want to lose you. I love you…

Hm? Rin? Why is she in-?

"Who are you?"

Her old roommate. What is she doing here and why is she in such a rush?

"Sesshomaru Arreg."

She started looking about the room, frantic with worry and panic evident in her actions. Seeing her expression and how frantic she was, I could feel concern invade my heart. Something was wrong and it had to do with Rin. No, it could not be that my feeling earlier, my vision, was right.

I tried to keep my voice even as I asked, "What are you looking for?"

Distressed, she answered, "I'm looking for Rin's teddy bear. Rin says she needs it badly."

That was not good. If she needed me, something was terribly wrong with her.

"What happened to her?"

"Huh? Sh-She was in a car accident. The doctors are saying sh-she only has a few days to live. She told-."

Before she could say anymore, I dashed out the room. I did not have to ask where she was. I would be able to find her using my powers.

I-my vision was right. I saw her at the corner of a crosswalk. She was just waiting for the walk sign to flash, but as she was crossing, a drunkard was racing through and hit her. W-When I saw it, I didn't want to believe it. The vision has been haunting me for the last half hour and it has been gnawing at me stubbornly. Why could not I just have checked to see if she was okay, instead of having doubted what I saw? God, don't take away my Rin. For the first thing that I have ever asked of you, don't take her away! If you take her away, I'll never forgive you. Don't dare take away my love!!

"Who are you?"

I had barged into the hospital room that held my darling Rin. She was lying on the bed, weak from the accident. Her mother, her family members, and her friends all stood scattered around the room and in the hall. I paid them no heed and walked over to my precious Rin's side.

"Arreg…"

"Rin."

When I reached her bedside, I could not support myself anymore and fell to my knees. Her pale fragile hand reached out and stroked my cheek, trying to console me. I looked at her, my sorrow overflowing from deep within my heart, and saw her weak smile. Nothing could comfort me now. Nothing, except if God were to tell that she would live.

Dammit God, you cannot take her away from me. If you even try devil, forget it. I'll come after you myself!!

I stayed by her side, even after her family and friends were forced to leave. Her mother had obliged to letting me take her place by Rin's side. When Rin motioned to fall asleep, I crawled underneath the sheets and she embraced me as so many times before. It hurt, feeling how her embrace had weakened in its grip. My Rin was dying and I was helpless to do anything…

Three days…it has been three days since the accident. It is night and we all know already. Tonight is the night that my precious Rin will leave this world.

"Arreg-."

"Sesshomaru…You don't need to be formal."

Rin smiled at me and reached out her hand to me. It was pale and shaking. I leaned into her offered hand and met her gaze. She was smiling at me, trying to comfort me, but the sadness I felt could not disappear just like that. There was too much. Her eyes are slowly draining of life and her hand is beginning to recede. My precious Rin is dying now…

"I love you."

Her eyes light up a little, but the life is still fading from their depths. She nods at me and her eyes start to close.

I fall to the edge of the bed and grab onto her. The life continues to drain from her body, taking away her comforting warmth and leaving her cold. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bira, a half-breed like me. It is her duty to deliver the souls of those who have been loved by angels and demons. Behind her stood Death herself, taunting and noble in her black robes and cloak. At Death's command, Bira held out her hands to receive my beloved's soul.

No! Seeing my Rin like this, I have realized. I cannot see this through. I need her to live, or I might as well die here too. I cannot wait to see her reborn. It will take too long and the despair will surely kill me.

"God! God!! Answer me, you bloody bastard!"

When I got no answer, I sharply turned to Death and yelled at servant, "Bira!!"

She turns to me with her blank stare, still with her hands out ready to take my beloved's soul.

"If you take her soul, Bira, I'll deliver YOU myself!"

For once, emotion flows into Bira's naturally expressionless eyes. Fear. That is when I realize something else. I am not seeing red like a demon or blue like an angel, I am seeing dark shades of purple.

"God…God, you fucking bastard, don't you dare let her take my love away from me!!"

_I cannot._

"What?! No, for crying aloud, you are God! Stop her!!"

_I cannot control death, nor can she control me. I only know her and work with her. If you want to save that girl, you will have to save her for yourself._

"How-How do I save her?"

You have the ability, but you have never used it, you have never embraced it. It is a gift your parents had given you. That is why your mother named you Sesshomaru and the Devil named you Arreg…If you want the girl to live, you will have to talk to Death…

Without reluctance, I turned to Death and stated, "Let's make a deal!"

Death glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. Taking one quick glance at Rin first and then to me, she nodded to Bira and Bira allowed her hands to fall to her side. Stepping lightly, Death walked over to me and met my gaze. When she talked, her lips did not move, just like God and the Devil.

_What is this deal, Sesshomaru Arreg?_

"Allow her to live."

She looked at me with shock and happiness in her dark eyes.

_Is that all, Sesshomaru Arreg? That is no deal. Sesshomaru Arreg, you can do that yourself. I have already cast my spell, but if you truly wish to save her, do it yourself. You have no need of my help._

"H-How? Please tell me…How do I save her?"

Her smile softened even more as she lightly shook her head before looking back at me with the same soft smile.

_Now why do you need to find out from me? You already know. It is what mortals do to finalize their bond in word and body. Merely with the same as she has always done for you._

Kiss her with all of my soul, that was it?

"Sesshomaru…"

I-I don' care how ridiculous this is. I will try anything. If it means she can be with me, I will do it.

Darkness

I am falling into darkness

Sesshomaru Arreg

Help me…

What is this place?

There are no trees

The ground is laden with cracks

The mountains in the distance look dead

The trees there are burnt

The skies are grey

A shadow dwells upon the land

I only feel sadness…

Every step that I take feels burdened

Every step that I take feels like knives stabbed into my feet

There is pain everywhere in my body

There is blood falling from my wound

I see

I am dead.

"Rin!!"

A man?

No…

It is an angel

Bright blonde hair that shines like gold

Gold-tinted white skin

Great white wings like a hawks

Violet eyes like glass

Tall and noble

However, if he is an angel why does he have demon features too?

Clawed nails

Pointed ears

Black markings along the left side of his face

Dark red outlining his violet eyes

Wait…

Sesshomaru Arreg!!

"Rin, come with me. Let us go back."

Go back where?

"To the living…Trust me."

I do…

Rin eyes fluttered open and warmth returned to her body. She stared up at me and smiled. Her voice light with happiness, she said, "I trusted you."

"So you did…"

Out of the corner, I could see Death and Bira bow. Then, in the blink of an eye, they disappeared. I hope this is the last time I see them for this purpose. I am never losing my beloved again…

Later that day, Rin was released from the hospital and I was able to ask her the one question I was dying to ask. If she would marry me. As you can guess, she said yes. I waited for her to finish college before I took her to my palace in Hell. That sounds terrible, but then, Hell is not as bad as the humans make it out to be. It is merely the home of the demonic race, nothing more than that.

It has been years since that day and Rin is pregnant with my baby. The mere idea is nerve wrecking. Can I really be a dad? Now that I do not have to worry about dying in order to have the child and Rin not dying until I do, I am starting to realize more and more about the aspects of life that I had ignored. They really are bothersome and they make me so nervous.

Hm…going down memory lane, I see.

"Bastard."

Yes, I just called God a bastard and for your information, when I talk to God, I don't see him like Death or the Devil. I just hear his voice and talk back.

What did I do to deserve such a hostile greeting?

"I just went through all of my memories. You had an angel kill me, you turned me into a teddy bear, and then my love was almost taken from me! What in Hell's name were you thinking?"

You did not accept your angel blood and in order to save Rin, you would have had to.

"You're telling me that you knew she would die?"

Of course, why do you think Devil apologized to you? How about after that, when the two of us said it would be okay?

"I thought you were apologizing to me for turning me into a bear."

As you can remember, that was not the case.

"You know, there seems to be something more. You could not have made me go through all that just to accept my angel blood. So then why did you do it?"

My dear son, have you not ever heard of falling in love?

"God, that's awfully-."

I had you go through that so that you would learn something very important. It is also another reason why I had to make you a teddy bear.

"And the lesson was?"

The lesson was…**PAY ATTENTION!!** You never know what kind of person you will meet unless you give them a chance. In your case, you met Rin.

"God, that was low!!"

Hmph, I do not agree. It did well for you. Anyways, if you want to complain to someone, complain to Devil. I was merely his accomplice…Farewell Sesshomaru Arreg!

Why that scheming fucking bastard! I'll kill him!!

"Satan!! Get your fuckin' ass out here! I'm gonna kill you!!"

END


End file.
